


Knead

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Series: Catdad 'Verses [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri of the Month, M/M, and i try to live by those wise words, cat!Erwin, cat!levi, catdad au, erwin is desperately and helplessly in love with his grumpy cat!husband, gross self-indulgence, i once read "be the rimming you want to see in your fandom", not abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: Literal fluff and catdad smut. That is all.I wanted to get this in before the theme "daddy" was over for Eruri of the Month. *slides in during the last week* Nice.





	Knead

 

When Erwin padded into the bedroom that evening—after cleaning crayon from the walls and juice-stains from the carpet—he found Levi curled in the middle of their bed, nose tucked in his tail. His ears twitched when Erwin closed the door behind him, but otherwise he didn’t stir. He wondered if Levi missed the nights when the kids were small enough to tuck against his belly, to curl around and soothe with purrs. Erwin did.

  
He thought of Eren, sporting bandages on his tiny hands because he’d banged his pinkie when he tried to hide under the coffee table after getting caught drawing on the walls. He wouldn’t stop wailing until Levi had wrapped him in gauze from his elbows to his sharp fingertips. His whimpering had upset Mikasa and she yowled pitifully, wrapping herself around her brother with a bristling tail that knocked over her grape juice. The look of pained horror on Levi’s face made Erwin’s heart ache even as he wanted to laugh, so he’d scooped up Armin and Mikasa and settled them in his lap, vibrating deep purrs against their little bodies, letting them pull his tail across their legs. The kids worried at his thick fur while they watched Levi turn Eren into a miniature mummy. Erwin tried not to wince when Armin combed a bit too hard with his sharp kitten nails.

  
Yeah, sometimes Erwin definitely missed when the kids were mewling balls of over-large ears, still shy as they nosed against their new dads.

  
Levi cracked an eye open when Erwin sat on the edge of the bed. “Did you get it out?” he grumbled.

  
Erwin reached out to rub a thumb against the downy fur behind Levi’s ear. His husband’s eyes slid shut and a mellow purr built in his chest. “Yeah.”

  
“All of it?”

  
“You’d never know a stain had been there.” Erwin raked his fingers through Levi’s hair, but Levi chased his palm, butting his head to get Erwin to rub at his ears again.

  
“I don’t believe you,” Levi yawned over the vibrations in his chest, exposing sharp canines for a moment. Then he curled himself tighter and tucked his nose back into his glossy black tail.

  
“Well, if you look closely…” Erwin hadn’t actually been able to get the stain out completely and it joined the rest littering their once-spotless carpet. He stopped stroking his fingers along Levi’s head to pull off his shirt and jeans, leaving them in a heap by the bed that he knew Levi would glare at in the morning, tail flicking with irritation.

  
Levi huffed. “Thought so.”

  
Erwin eyed his husband, snuggled precisely in the middle of the bed. He crawled across the covers and pushed at Levi’s body. “C’mon, to bed with you,” he said affectionally.

  
Levi’s body rocked beneath Erwin's hand and he made a little noise of irritation, but he made no move to get under the covers.

  
Erwin laughed. He tugged at Levi’s shirt and Levi batted at him, tail snaking out to flick at Erwin’s nose. “Are you going to sleep in your clothes?”

  
Levi mewled, something he only did when he was exhausted. He didn’t open his eyes. Erwin’s chest squeezed and his cock gave a pitiful throb in his briefs.

  
“Kitten?” he asked tentatively, reaching to rubbed at Levi’s ears again. Catching Levi in this mood was an endeavor Erwin had built his life around. Levi pushed into his hand and mewled again. Erwin’s breath stuttered.

  
“Are the kids asleep?” Levi asked. He stretched, arching his back and rubbing his silky head against Erwin’s hand. His tail curled across Erwin’s thighs and his ears drooped lazily.

  
Erwin’s voice stuck in his throat for a moment. “Yeah,” he managed.

  
Levi gazed up at Erwin with sleepy grey eyes. “Good,” he purred. He flopped to his side, limp and still purring faintly. He angled his hips, twisting his spine so his ass was flat to the bed and his stomach was exposed to Erwin, a strip of pale skin visible where his shirt rode up. Levi’s hands gripped the blankets, reflexively kneading sharp nails into the covers, and he bared his neck, rubbing his cheek against the bed. He closed his eyes, waiting for Erwin to react to his vulnerability.

  
Erwin swallowed and reached out to stroke his flattened ears. Levi mewled very quietly. “Hush, kitten,” Erwin said, voice scraping out hoarse. “I’ve got you.”

  
Levi opened his eyes and offered Erwin an appreciative, lidded stare before he returned to rubbing his cheek against the covers and purring.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This isn’t really what I was going for,” Levi grumbled, barely audible over the involuntary vibrations rumbling in his chest. Erwin dug his thumbs into Levi’s lower back again and his husband muffled a yowl in his pillow, arched his body into Erwin’s hands. Erwin thought he looked best like this, stretched naked across the covers with his ears flattened to his head, hands kneading at the blankets in time with Erwin’s massaging. His tail shivered and twitched against Erwin’s chest.

  
“I know, kitten,” Erwin purred. He dragged heavy palms up Levi’s back and ducked to nose at the side of Levi's jaw where his scent was strongest. “Be patient.”

  
Levi growled, but he tilted his head to the side and let Erwin inhale his scent, heavy with sleepy arousal. Sometimes his skin smelled warm, soft like it had when they’d first adopted the kids and Levi still slept with them nestled in the curve of his body with Erwin’s head resting in the crook of his neck. He smelled like that tonight. Something delicate, nurturing. It made Erwin want to lick at his skin, rough and wet. To offer him gifts and wait patiently—bushy tail flicking contentedly—while Levi ate the meals he cooked for him and purred his appreciation before finally letting Erwin take him to bed and bury himself in Levi’s scent and the heat of his body.

  
“Want you, Levi,” he murmured against the delicate skin behind Levi’s ear. He smelled good there, as well. Erwin lapped at smell, rough tongue dragging at Levi’s skin. He heard his own purr swell loud. “ _Fuck_ , I want you.”

  
“Well, I’ve been offering my ass for a fucking hour now.” But Levi’s retort was more breathless than biting. He pressed up into where Erwin leaned over him and flicked his tail against Erwin’s cock, rubbing at the cotton of his briefs where he strained heavy and sticky.

 

  
Levi squirmed and mewled softly the entire time Erwin stretched him. First kneading at the tense muscles of Levi's thighs, then digging fingers into the swell of his ass.

  
“Erwin,” Levi hissed when Erwin spent too long licking at him. His sleek tail curled about Erwin’s neck and gave an impatient squeeze as Levi pressed back against Erwin’s face. “Come _on_.”

  
Erwin just purred louder and dragged his tongue in lazy strokes and circles.

  
Levi stopped complaining when Erwin managed to slip his tongue into his body.

 

 

Loving Levi was something Erwin had never grown used to—doubted he ever would. Watching the tense man unravel so willingly around Erwin’s body still made his head spin and he had to pause when he’d finally pressed himself all the way inside of Levi. Erwin buried his face against the back Levi’s neck, rubbing his cheek against his husband, listening to the whimpers slide out of his throat. He tried to breathe through the shivering heat of Levi’s body and the tightness in his own throat.

  
Levi let his forehead drop to rest on the bed. “Move. Fuck, move, Erwin.”

  
Erwin wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up, hand pressed to Levi’s stomach where he knew his own cock was buried.  He slid his other arm under Levi’s chest and pressed his palm to his heart.

  
“You such a goddamn sap,” Levi groaned and rocked back against Erwin. “For fuck’s sake, _move_.” He slapped the bed impatiently.

  
Erwin laughed against his back and eased himself out, pressing back into Levi slowly, earning a drawn out mewl as Levi clawed at the sheets and his ears pressed completely flat to his hair. “What were you saying, kitten?”

  
Levi mewled again, pleased at the nickname. He arched up against Erwin’s chest, turning to rub his face against Erwin's jaw every time Erwin rocked into his body.  Erwin wasn’t at all sure who was rewarding whom anymore.

  
Somehow, Levi was always like this. With sharp edges to hide the way he was quick to melt when one of the children took his hand to show him an art project or crawled into his lap for a story. Snapping angrily when Erwin made a mess because he was so desperate to maintain some amount of control over his own heart, which was so much larger than his body ought to house. Growling at Erwin to _get on with it_ when they fucked, only to dissolved with mewling purrs when Erwin took him apart so slowly that he shivered helplessly on their sheets.

  
Erwin bent to rest his teeth against Levi’s neck, pressing sharp canines against delicate skin. Levi sighed at the pressure and curled his tail around to twine with Erwin’s, a gesture Erwin was certain was entirely unconscious. Erwin's heart squeezed and he paused, laying down on his side and dragging Levi with him so Levi could squirm sleepily against his chest, mewling while Erwin took care of him.

  
Levi smelled exhausted, scent thick with sweat and sex and tears, when Erwin finally came with his nose pressed to Levi’s damp, limp ears. Levi shivered and sighed when he felt Erwin pulse inside his body. Erwin stayed curled around Levi’s back for a long time, until he’d softened and Levi’s body slowly squeezed him out. His hands kneaded Levi’s hips absently. He couldn't tell which of them was purring louder.

  
Finally, he sighed and licked at the sweat on Levi’s shoulders, gently trying to clean his husband. “I’m sorry about the carpet,” Erwin said against his skin.

  
Levi opened a bleary eye and struggled to look over his shoulder. “It’s not like the carpet isn’t already fucked."  He sighed. "When the monsters move out, I’m redoing the whole house.” Then he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow.

 

Erwin brushed his damp hair off his forehead. “I guess you’ll have plenty of time to plan it out.” Seeing as their kids were six.

  
Levi’s mouth curled slightly at the corner. “I’m not even going to bother,” he grumbled, faint amusement wavering under the gruffness. “Who knows what Eren’s going to have destroyed by then.” He let Erwin continue to nose at his ears and lick at his salty skin until cum had dried tacky between his thighs and he turned to bite Erwin’s jaw with a grumble, demanding a shower.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi passed out immediately after crawling back into bed freshly showered.  He no longer smelled as soft—his natural scent muted by soap—and it made Erwin frown as he rested his chin against Levi’s neck, tail twitching as he planned ways to spoil Levi tomorrow. Subtly, so that his husband wouldn’t catch on and growl.

 

He nuzzled Levi’s neck and purred. He’d take the kids to the park, let Levi read. Erwin considered for a moment. No. No, that wouldn’t do; Levi smelled better when he’d had his arms full of squirming kids all day.

 

Erwin rubbed his cheek to Levi’s hair, trying to dry it. He’d cook. Breakfast _and_ dinner. The vibrations in his chest swelled louder. Levi always liked that. His tail twitched faster. Eggs Benedict. He thought of the mess their kids would inevitably make of that. Pancakes would be better, perhaps. And then chicken. Roasted. That would do. He kneaded Levi’s hips and licked at the downy fur on his ears.

  
“Erwin,” Levi rasped. “Go to sleep. I’m begging you. Christ, I can _hear_ you scheming.” He pulled away and rolled onto his back to look at up Erwin, eyes reflecting bright silver in the dark.

  
“Sorry,” Erwin said, not at all sorry. There was a love-bite on Levi’s neck and he itched to lick it. Erwin dipped to lap tenderly at the bruise. Levi purred as he did so, eyes slipping closed, and Erwin’s cock throbbed warm again. He pressed himself against Levi’s hip, rocking helplessly.

  
Levi huffed. “Are you a fucking teenager?”

  
Erwin whined and nuzzled his jaw. “I can’t help it. You smell good.”

  
Levi pushed gently at his face. “Well, unless you’re into somnophilia, you’ll figure out how to help it.” But Levi was nearly smiling as he tugged at Erwin until he straddled his hips. He licked his own palm, eyes barely open, and guided Erwin to thrust into his hand. Levi tilted his head to let Erwin nose at his neck, and a gentle purr resonated in his chest when Erwin came in his fist with a sigh, his second orgasm a quiet, warm shudder. When Erwin finished shivering, Levi offered him his sticky fingers, and fell asleep to Erwin licking himself off Levi’s little palm.

  
Breakfast _and_ dinner tomorrow, for sure, Erwin thought, curling contented around Levi. Lunch, as well. Hell, he’d make Levi meals _all week_ while single-handedly wrangling the kids.  He hitched his leg over Levi's thigh and curled his tail protectively around Levi's stomach.  Levi wuffed quietly when Erwin slung a heavy arm across his chest and settled his face against silky black hair, finally satisfied enough with his plans to close his eyes.

 

Levi's warm-soft scent tickled his nose.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...


End file.
